Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is the fourth episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot The episode begins with a fake YouTube "sorry video removed" message, only to reveal that it's April Fools' Day. After this, Leafy attempts to dismantle the Announcer, but fails. Ice Cube sees this and despite Leafy's apology for killing her in the previous episode, Ice Cube wants revenge. At Cake at Stake for Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Speaker enforces the fact that the Cherries lost. After some problems with the vote screen, Speaker reveals that he forgot to buy cake, and will be using an ice cake, which Match reacts to in disgust. Ice Cube arrives, and Speaker catapults her out of the arena. Pin declines to use her win token. As Speaker is about to reveal 0 vote players, Pen says that Blocky will get ice cake first, while Speaker disagrees and says all girls get cake. However, he speaks too soon as he quickly states it is for all girls excluding Match and Pin. The ice cake pops Bubble and knocks Pencil out of the arena as well. Firey, Pen, and Eraser are also safe; Firey burns the Ice Cake while the latter two are also knocked out. Match and Pin received one vote "a piece", while Match quickly comments on how this (ironically) refers to them as "objects". Pencil appears suddenly, and proves that Match is hallucinating by turning into Bubble. As Woody and Blocky are left, Speaker calls out Blocky's name (resulting in Woody freaking out). However, Blocky is eliminated with six out of the twelve votes. Pen disbelieves that Blocky is out due to being a great friend (despite him killing two players). Speaker has no remorse and Blocky is thrown out of the Cake at Stake area by the Sender Scoop Thrower. Pin attempts to eat the ice cake, but claims it disgusting. Speaker reveals she thumb|500px|righthas a chance to redeem that by throwing a challenge of baking a cake. The intro begins to play again, but is cut short by Speaker. He then decides the three judges for the challenge will be himself, Flower, and the "Magical Die of Judgment" (despite Eraser pointing out it is just a normal die). He introduces the ingredients (including unsanitary ones) and begins the challenge. Pencil and Match pick on Bubble for being dumb. Bubble attempts to prove she isn't, but is popped by a strawberry ere to her completing a count to three. Snowball complains that lacking recipes is "as bad as making a cake out of dirt", which Coiny soon proves wrong. Snowball's flung dirt enters Golf Ball's mixture. Tennis Ball then flaunts his rice cake to Golf Ball. Eraser and Pen spot Leafy making a huge vat of cake mix, which she agrees to give some to Eraser and Pen for $5 each. Eraser has no money, so Pen decides to pay with $8, to Leafy's anger. Snowball, still angry, compares baking without a recipe to baking with two metal balls (which he then throws). One hits Ice Cube, the other hits the Ice Cube Recovery Center, increasing the time to build a new one from zero to seventy-five minutes. Needle is shown pouring yeast upon yeast into her vat. Pen finds a $1.99 bill on the ground, ending up one penny short, but uses Coiny to reach $10. Pin is then shown with an intricate "Flower Cake". She seems confident she will get a 10 from Flower, but Teardrop looks concerned. Bubble is shown counting to eight, leaving Pencil and Match flabbergasted, and convinced that Bubble is actually not dumb. Golf Ball smells her cake after it is finished and believes it has an dirty odor, but settles on herself being dirty. Coiny's cake soon finishes, while taunted by Firey, as he can cook his cake by himself. Coiny is kidnapped by Pen and Eraser, much to Firey's amusement. Rocky, blatantly standing, randomly barfs onto his "cake", which is actually a bowl of water. Match realizes that her alliance has not begun baking, and decides to buy Leafy's cakes. Leafy begins cooking her cake batter, but notices Woody isolated. She offers him a free cake, to the temper of Pen and Eraser. Match butts in, offering $15 for her alliance's cakes, and $5 for Woody's. Since Ice Cube is inexistent at the moment, she cannot be graded, Bubble is first with her strawberry cake, receiving an 8 from Speaker, while getting it crushed by Flower for a 1, and 4 by the die for a total of 13. For Coiny's dirt cake, Speaker gives a 2 for being inedible, Flower a 7 (most likely for literally being a flower and liking dirt) and the die a 5 for a total of 14, much to Bubble's dismay. Eraser for his strawberry cake receives 7 from Speaker, 10 from Flower, but a 1 from Die for 18. Firey for his chocolate cake, impresses Speaker for no oven use, for a 10. Flower is antithetical to this and gives a 3, with the die a 6 for 19. Speaker tastes dirt in Golf Ball's cake, much to his opposition. Golf Ball objects by saying she didn't put any dirt in her cake, but Speaker doesn't believe her. All three judges give her a score of zero, even the die, giving her the lowest score for her cake of all the contestants. Ice Cube is skipped, leaving Leafy to be next. Speaker, annoyed with strawberry cake, gives a 4; Flower is almost ready to decide, but uses a spinner to give a score, but goes against this and gives a zero. The die gives an unreal fifteen. 10 minutes later, the final scores are posted. Pin wins her second win token for the highest score, and the Cherries win overall with 134-->121. a chocolate ball eating challenge is held as Part 2, which the Grapes win by a second. A literal "tie-breaker" challenge is held, easily won by the Grapes courtesy of Snowball. The episode concludes with a radio report concerning Needle's rapidly growing cake (due to yeast). Leafy makes the final comment, saying to Needle that it is pretty big, to which she angrily responds by slapping Leafy, as she also called her Needy in the process. Trivia *Leafy marks the first time a contestant has intentionally attempted to murder a contestant (providing that Bubble and Ice Cube hits are excluded). *Match is proven to hallucinate as Pencil returns quickly and turns into Bubble in her eyes. *Running Gag: Golf Ball reiterates her chances of winning. *There is a parody of the opening credits at 3:15 in the video *The music for the "April Fools" joke and the Magical Die of Judgment are the same. *The scores for the challenge are out of 26. *Coiny is used for his literal purpose of an object this episode. *The die lives up to its moniker as "Magical" as it gives a 0 and a 15 for scores: not on a normal die. *Ice Cube would've been after Golf Ball for grading of cakes, but being non-existent, she is skipped. *The contestants scores in no particular order: Pin-23, Rocky-22, Teardrop-20, Firey/Leafy-19, Eraser/Needle-18, Pen-17, Woody-16, Tennis Ball/Match-15, Coiny-14, Match/Bubble/Snowball-13, Golf Ball-0 *Pin wins a 2nd win token from the cake baking. *As Speaker explains the chocolate ball eating challenge, pictures of 100 question marks, chalk, chocolate, and chocolate balls are shown. *Leafy, Rocky, and Coiny compete in the chocolate ball eating challenge for the Grapes; Pin, Firey and Eraser for the Cherries. The Grapes win by approximately one second. *Snowball wins the final challenge by ripping the team necktie of the Grapes first. Quotes *'Video:' This video has been removed. Actually... APRIL FOOL'S!!! (music and flashing lights display) *intro* *'Leafy: '''Needy *Needle slaps* I know it is trying to offer us something ''great, but what IS that speaker thing? I suggest we dismantle it to find out! *swings hammer* uh oh, I missed. *'Ice Cube:' Leafy? What's happened? You've become evil! *'Leafy:' Icy! (hugging Ice Cube) Icy, I'm sorry I killed you. *'Ice Cube:' I want revenge! *'Speaker: '''Cake at Stake. *Cake at Stake intro* *'Speaker:' So, since the Cherries were dumber, they got a lower total test score, one of them goes home. And the number of votes is. *signs comes up* Hold on one sixtieth of a minute. That doesn't seem right. (screen changes from 0 to 12 votes). Oink. There is it. It was the 2nd time that digit was used, and the 3rd time that digit was used. We weren't sure if they would work. And, um, Cherries, uh, well, I forgot to buy a cake, so I had to make something. It's a *SLAM*big sliced chunk of ice. *'Match: *gulp* *'Speaker: '''So yeah, if there's no remaining ice chunk left, you leave BFDI. And Ice Cube, what are you doing here? You are on the other team. *flings Ice Cube* *'Ice Cube: 'AHHHHHHH*fading voice* *'Speaker: 'Moving on. Pin, you have a win token. Would you like to use if now? *'Pin: 'Uh. No. I mean, there's nothing mean I- *'Speaker: 'Yeah, yeah. we know. At zero votes is- *'Pen: 'It's gotta be Blocky. *'Speaker: 'No, it's not. It's all girls. *'All girls: Yeah! *'Speaker:' Except Match. *'Match:' Hey! *'Pin:' Yeah! *'Match:' HEY! *'Speaker:' ...And Pin. *'Match:' Yeah! *'Pin:' Hey! *'Speaker:' Yeah. *Bubble is popped and Pencil is knocked away* *'Pencil: '''Aaaaaahhhhh...... *'Speaker: Eraser, Firey and Pen. Also no votes. *'Firey: '''Woo! *ice is melted by Firey* *'Eraser and Pen: 'Aaaahhhhhh..... *'Blocky: '(after Pen and Eraser are knocked away) Yeah, elbow room! *'Speaker: 'Match and Pin, you only got one vote a piece. *'Match: 'A piece? A piece? You know, we aren't just objects..but maybe Pin is. *'Pin: 'Hey! *'Match: 'We have feelings too, but pins don't matter. *'Pin: 'Hey! *'Match: 'Yeah! *'Pin: 'Hey! *ice gets slamemd into Match's face* *'Pencil: 'Match, are you okay? *'Match: 'Hey, how are you back? I thought you flew away, off beyond the horizon! *'Pencil: 'Well you're seeing strange things, because you're hallucinating! See, I'll turn into dumb Bubble! *'Match: (slapping after Pencil turns into Bubble) Don't do that! That is K-R-E-P! *DUN DUN *'Speaker: '''Blocky *Woody panicks* is eliminated at six votes. *'Woody: Ah..... *'Speaker: '''Oh, deja vu! *'Pen: 'Blocky gone? But that can't be! Blocky's a great guy, and he's my friend too! And he's only killed two people. *flashback of episode 1 and 3* *'Speaker: 'Yeah, whatever. *'Blocky: '*gets flung* Aaaaaahh...... *'Speaker: 'And with that, the Squashy Grapes, the original losers,are now ahead at 9 to 8, and Golf Ball's chance of winning went from- *'Golf Ball: '5.555 repeating percent to 5.882 percent! *'Pin: '*bong* Poo! Yuck! That was terrible! *'Speaker: 'Well, let's see if you can do any better. Because the next challenge is all about food, cooking it, and eating it. *accidentally plays intro* Wait. We already played that didn't we? Okay, so the remaining seventeen of you will each bake a cake. I'll be one judge. Let's see. Flower, a previously eliminated contestant, could be our second. And the magical die of judgement will be our third. *'Eraser: 'Wait. Is that just a normal die? *'Speaker: 'Well, um, maybe. So yeah, your scores will be out of twenty-six. Here are some ingredients. There are no recipes for you to follow, and you may use any flavours you like. The contestant that makes the best cake receives a Win Token. *GO!!!! *'Pencil: 'Look, it's Bubble. Remember? How she can't count to three? *'Match: 'Oh yeah, she's ''really dumb. *'Bubble: '''Guys, I'm not dumb. I just died before I could get to three! See? I can do it! One, two *gets popped by a flying strawberry* *'Match: 'Yeah, she's ''really ''dumb. Dumb for sure. *'Golf Ball: 'Mix, mix, mix, mix, mix, mix. *'Snowball: NO RECIPES!?!? How are you supposed to make a cake without recipes? It's as bad as making a cake out of dirt!! *throws dirt* *'Coiny:' Oh...uh..well, a dirt cake is still better than an ice cake. *dirt lands in Golf Ball's mixture* *'Tennis Ball: '''Look, GB! I finished! It's a rice cake. *'Eraser: Um, hey Leafy? Why are you making such a big cake? *'Leafy: '''So that if anyone is having trouble making a cake themselves, I can lend some! *'Eraser: 'Oh, so is it like, you do it for me? *'Leafy: 'Um, I guess? *'Eraser: 'Good news Pen! Leafy is going to make our cakes. *'Leafy: 'Well that's not what I was planning for, so there's a price to pay! *takes out jar of cyanide* Wha? Oops, *pulls out a tip jar*there's the jar I was looking for! Minimum tip is five dollars. *'Eraser: 'Oh, I don't have any money. Pen, you got some? *'Pen: 'Here, I have eight dollars. That'll work! *'Leafy: 'Grrrrrr! *'Snowball: 'Making cakes without recipes, is almost as bad as making a cake out of two! Metal! Balls! *one ball shatters Ice Cube and the other destroys the ICRC* *'Leafy: 'I know, but eight dollars will get you only one cake, dumb-dumbs! *'Pen: 'Hey, I see something! *picks up a dollar and ninety-nine cents* Aw, we're still one cent short. *'Eraser: 'Coiny's a penny, right? *'Pen: 'Yeah! *'Pin: 'Well, I'll get ten points from Flower, right? *Teardrop looking fearful* *'Leafy: Well, I guess it all works out! *'Tennis Ball:' Which rhymes with rice cake! *'Match:' Leafy, we need three cakes. Here's $15. And give these five to Woody. *'Leafy:' (smiling, waving arms, and coming closer to camera) Well, I guess it all works out! *'Bubble:' O-M-B-B! Dirt got a better score than mine? *'Match:' It's OK, you just bake at a sub-dirt level. *'Flower:' (grading Eraser's cake) Hmm... TEN! *'Eraser:' Yeah! (die rolls a one) Aw... *'Speaker:' (referring to Golf Ball's opposition about dirt) Putting dirt or lie. I say 0. *'Flower:' I will too! *'Speaker:' And so does the die. *'Golf Ball:' Wait, a die doesn't even have-- *'Speaker:' Shush. *'Leafy:' (referring to Needle's cake) Yeah, it is pretty big, Needy. Trivia *This is the 1st and last time a character has said a curse word, with Match saying "K-R-E-P", however, she mispelled it. Goofs *Bubble appears when Pencil returns, without acknowledgment of the Bubble Recovery Center. However, this may or may not have been off-screen. *After turning into Bubble, Pencil is slapped by Match. However, she was Bubble at the time, and was not shown turning back to Pencil form. *In the parody of the intro at 3:15, the music is louder than the traditional level. *When Tennis Ball shows Golf Ball his Rice Cake, the distance from Golf Ball is too short for a screen cut to be legitimate in distance. *Only one Oven-O-Tron is shown, while multiple cakes are shown - at different, but close times -.- *Match could not have known about Leafy's cakes up for purchase, seeing as no one involved with the purchases prior to her idea informed her. *Match says she has $20 but she really has $19 *Firey is seen in episode 2 saying that he can't handle Snowball, Teardrop, or Ice Cube (As they are water based, which is Firey's poison) But a piece of the ice cake is thrown directly at him and he does not burn. *When Coiny is eating the last chocolate ball, Coiny has no arms. Gallery videoremoved.png|The episode is faked to have been removed cherriessuckiq.png|Speaker graphically explains how much the Cherries sucked icecake.png|The Cake of Stake uses Ice Cake icecakeeatingpin.png|Pin attempts to eat the Ice Cake. icecakehurlpencil.png|Pencil is hurled by Ice Cake. pencilisbubble.png|Pencil proves Match is hallucinating by turning into Bubble. bottomtwoep4.png|The bottom two for Cake At Stake. scaleratio.png|Speaker graphically shows the ratio of Cherries to Grapes. final17talk.png|The final 17 converse before the next challenge. themagicaldieofjudgement.png|The Magical Die of Judgment. cakeingredients.png|The ingredients the contestants can use. Golfballmixes.png|Golf Ball mixing her mixture. Ricecaketennisball.png|Tennis Ball flaunts his Rice Cake. Cyanide.png|Leafy states Pen and Eraser must pay with cyanide... Tipjar.png|...but realizes this mistake, and changes it to a tip jar. Yeastoverdose.png|Needle overdoses her mixture with yeast. Flowercake.png|Pin showcases her Flower Cake to Teardrop. selfbake.png|Firey bakes the cake with his own heat. coinymoney.png|Coiny is used as Pen's last needed cent. barfincake.png|Rocky barfs in his own cake mix. strawberrycakecookin.png|Leafy bakes her huge strawberry cake batter. hicamera.png|Leafy is happy that she has now made over $20. strawberrynumerouno.png|Bubble looks over at her strawberry cake. dirtgreaterthanstrawberry.png|Dirt Cake is better than Strawberry Cake lieyoudie.png|Putting in dirt and lying is a no-no for Speaker. igiveazero.png|Even the die gives a zero to Golf Ball's cake. flowerspinner.png|Flower uses a spinner for aid in giving a score. diefor15.png|The die gives a surprising 15 for Leafy. tiebreaker.png|Snowball wins the "tie-breaker" challenge. radioreport.png|A radio gives a report of Needle's growing cake. Speaker BFDI episode 4.GIF|Speaker half the size. VOTE!.PNG|Voting For Cherries (Pen,Match,Eraser,Pin,Firey,Pencil,Bubble,Woody) 111.PNG|Chocolate Cake. 222.PNG|Strawberry Cake. 333.PNG|What A Lime cake might Look Like. Alde.PNG|What A Blueberry Cake might Look Like Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:single challenge